There is provided an endoscopic clip device which excises a living body tissue in a body lumen by using an endoscope, and which ligates an excised site and performs hemostasis thereon. With regard to this endoscopic clip device, PTL 1 discloses the following clip cartridge (case in PTL 1). An arrowhead hook of a distally located portion of an operation wire disposed in a treatment instrument body is inserted into and connected to a connection member of a proximal portion of a clip. In this manner, the clip is brought into a state where the clip is connected to the treatment instrument body.
In order to ligate the living body tissue by using the endoscopic clip device of PTL 1, a pulling operation of the operation wire is performed in a state where the arrowhead hook is inserted into the connection member. If the operation wire is further strongly pulled in a state where the living body tissue is ligated, a reduced diameter portion of the connection member is broken, and the clip is allowed to indwell the inside of the body lumen in a state where the living body tissue is ligated.
The broken connection member is collected in a state of being connected to the arrowhead hook. Thereafter, the broken connection member is detached from the arrowhead hook and is discarded.